The Wood Chipper
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: Kurt and Blaine try to watch a scary movie on Halloween but Kurt gets a little panicky. Just some Klaine fluff. Makes you fell all warm inside! Hope you enjoy! :)


**Here is a fluffy Klaine story, Halloween themed of course. It is cavity giving sweetness. I just got back from Trick-or-treating with my friends and I just needed to get this Klaine out!**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

"Kurt, you have to watch this movie with me!" Blaine gripped a disk in his hand.

Kurt was leaning over their dining room table, putting together a bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters. Kurt and Blaine had decided to stay in this Halloween and gush over the cute children that came by.

"What movie?" Kurt asked.

"It's called, Halloween Horror. It's supposed to be really scary." Blaine read off the box, his eyes bright with excitement.

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Little did Blaine know, Kurt was terrified of scary movies. Or really just scary things in general.

"Blaine-" Kurt began, turning around.

Blaine's face was so hopeful it melted Kurt's heart. His eyes were wide like a little lost puppy, his mouth was curved into a small smile, and he was clutching the D.V.D to his chest.

How could Kurt say no?

"I'd love to." Kurt choked out, biting hard on the side of his mouth to keep him from saying anything otherwise.

"Oh yay!" Blaine squealed out, flinging himself onto the couch.

"After, the trick-or-treaters are gone though." Kurt warned, hoping to give himself some more time.

"Okay." Blaine nodded, a little more of a spring in his step.

Kurt chuckled as he almost skipped down the hallway to collect his 'costume'.

The word costume used loosely considering it consisted of puppy ears and tail. Kurt slipped his kitty ears onto his head, minding the drawn on whiskers.

"You look cute." Kurt purred, as Blaine came flopping back.

He tilted his head, one ear flipping over, and grinned.

"Meow." Blaine cried.

"No, honey. Dogs don't say that." Kurt teased.

"Woof?" Blaine asked.

"Mmmhm." Kurt laughed.

_Knock knock!_

"Oooh! A trick-or-treater!" Kurt grabbed the candy bowl and quickly opened the door.

Every little child dressed as a princess of pirate made the candy bowl empty a little more and a little more.

Kurt saw it as almost a hourglass. As the candy drained, so did his time.

Soon Kurt was handing the last few pieces to a little dinosaur.

"Is that all?" Blaine asked.

"Looks like it." Kurt said, glumly.

"Don't be sad. They'll be more next year. And now this means...Movie time!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Great!" Kurt faked a smile and did his best to sound enthusiastic.

Kurt didn't have to try that hard though, since Blaine was the most oblivious man on the planet.

Blaine moved about, making popcorn and collecting blankets. When he had finally slipped the movie in, Kurt was feeling a bit more relaxed.

He was nuzzled up against Blaine, draped in a fuzzy blanket. A bowl of warm, buttery popcorn was perched between them. Trailers for uninteresting movies rolled by.

How bad could it be?

The movie started off well enough. A group of teenagers were trick-or-treating in thier neighborhood. They were goofing off, eating candy, cracking jokes.

Then one boy noticed someone (Kurt believed her name was Alice) was missing.

"Oh no." Kurt thought to himself, "It can only get worse."

But don't worry, they found Alice...hanging from a tree by her own organs.

Kurt flung his fist into his mouth to silence his scream. Blaine's reaction was a simple gasp and then a grin of excitement.

"Just deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just count to ten in your head." Kurt told himself.

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute, regaining his wits.

Then he heard a scream, a slice, and when he opened his eyes the screen showed a boy collapsing to the ground with a spear jammed into the back of his head.

Kurt let out a loud gasp and burred his face into Blaine's side.

Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's distress.

At least he didn't until the wood chipper.

Another girl, was shoved violently into a wood chipper...and you can guess the result.

Kurt did his best to hide his shrill squeal but lost it. He jumped to his feet and ran from the room, bedroom door slamming behind him.

Blaine instinctively fallowed after Kurt yelling, "Kurt, baby? Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't reply. He instead fell face first onto the bed, trying to block out the images of the shredded girl.

"Kurt?" Blaine cautiously opened the door.

Kurt didn't move a muscle.

Blaine approached Kurt's body, making slow movements. He eventually took a seat on the bed and began rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

"Is this about the movie?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt sighed.

"Honey, we didn't have to watch it if you didn't want to." Blaine explained.

"Yeah but you were so excited and hopeful. How could I say no to you? I couldn't and I wouldn't because I love you too much. And it's my fault because I should have told you. And-And-And I'm so stupid and embarrassing and-"

Who knows how long Kurt would have continued his ramble if Blaine hadn't kissed him.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face gently, in a warm, loving sort of way.

"Kurt I love you. If you don't feel comfortable with that movie that's fine." Blaine whispered.

"But, I shouldn't act like a little kid, afraid of such silly things." Kurt's cheeks were still a rosy red.

"A little kid? You do know you are talking to me right?" Blaine laughed, pointing to his floppy dog ears.

"It's just-"

"No, it's adorable. Your adorable." Blaine demanded.

"But-"

"No. Now come on. We're going to cuddle on the couch, eat popcorn, and watch Charlie Brown Great Pumpkin." Blaine pulled lightly on Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, surprised. Blaine really wanted to see that movie.

"Positively absolutely totally sure." Blaine confirmed.

"Okay." Kurt smiled.

Once they were positioned back on the couch, Kurt began to feel better.

He toyed with one of Blaine's puppy ears as they watched the screen.

"Happy Halloween, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Happy Halloween, Blaine." Kurt smiled, before kissing him softly and lovingly.


End file.
